


Taking a Chance

by divcon



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divcon/pseuds/divcon
Summary: What happens after the loop between Daniel and Daisy?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 35





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> I started shipping these two almost immediately and then we got 709 and I was just so damn happy.

His hands circled her waist as his lips trailed across her throat. She could feel his fingers splay across her hips and she thrusted them up towards him, moaning as she felt their bodies touch. She had wanted this for so long. His mouth took hers and the kiss left her breathless, but not as much as when he entered her. He didn’t take things gently, which was a surprise. He was always so gentle with her, so concerned about her but right now, he was anything but. He was certainly taking the lead and she wasn’t complaining at all. He was a skilled lover, taking his time to explore her body. Her pleasure reached its peak and she cried out loud, riding the crest all the way to the end.

Daisy woke with a start, covered with sweat and still reeling from the pleasure that had taken over her body. Throwing back the covers, she swung her legs out and sat on the side of the bed for a moment, trying to calm her breathing. She had been having the same dream ever since the loop. Each night, she woke up feeling like she had just had sex, her body responding to the love making in her dreams. She knew that she shouldn’t be dreaming about him. He had no idea about what had happened during the loop. She managed to keep her thoughts tied down during the day but as soon as she went to sleep, she couldn’t escape them. Groaning loudly, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so she stood up and got dressed in her workout gear and headed to the gym.

The ship was quiet as she walked through the rooms, she knew that everyone else would still be sleeping; it was still very early. After reaching the training room, she threw her towel in the corner and started to strap her hands. When she was this worked up, she needed a physical release. Walking up to the bag, she started to punch. Each whack of her fist on the bag brought her a sliver of relief. Her frustration started to lessen as she kept boxing and she blocked out everything around her. Or at least she tried to. Every time she hit the bag, she imagined his hands caressing her, his lips on her body, his body pressed up against hers. She let out a frustrated scream and started to his the bag even harder.

Daniel turned his head when he heard the scream. He knew that it was Daisy, he knew her voice. He left his coffee sitting on the bench and walked towards the sounds that he heard coming from the gym. When he reached the doorway, he stopped and leant on the frame. Daisy was inside, punching the bag. She had sweat pouring down her face but it didn’t detract from her beauty. He had always thought that she was a beautiful woman, from the moment he had walked into his office and seen her sitting at his desk as if she had every right to be there, even when he thought she was the enemy and particularly now. To say his life had taken a strange turn would be an understatement but it was better than the alternative. Coulson had told him that he was supposed to have died back in ’55 and as far as history knew, he had, so living this life was a gift.

He got lost in watching Daisy, the way her body moved every time she threw a punch, her lithe body was packed with well-defined muscles, muscles that moved with grace. He knew that he shouldn’t be watching her like this but he couldn’t make himself walk away. He’d been thinking about her constantly for the last week. She and Coulson had told the team all about the time loop and what had taken place during their time stuck in it. Daniel knew that there was something that she wasn’t telling them, or more specifically, him. He wondered what could be so terrible that she couldn’t share it with him. 

He thought that they had forged a connection back when they had been kidnapped. He had hated seeing her hurt, she had always been so strong but that day, when Nathanial Malik’s goons had brought her back into the barn and thrown her on the ground, his anger had only been overshadowed by his concern for her. She had been so out of it when he’d placed her head on his lap but she had been smart and brave enough to get that piece of glass which he’d been able to use to aid in their escape. When he’d carried her out, she had felt so light in his arms and ever since then he’d been thinking about holding her in his arms again but for an entirely different reason.

He continued to watch her, drawn to her, losing himself in his own desires which he knew that he should stop. He was so focused that he didn’t hear Deke walk up behind him.

“You know you really shouldn’t be staring at her like that. She doesn’t like being spied on.”

Daniel turned and faced the younger man. He could see that Deke’s interest was more than just friendly concern. He had seen how Deke acted around Daisy, he knew that the younger man had strong feelings for her but Daisy had never really looked at him the same way. Daniel knew he had to come up with a legitimate reason for being here. He decided to go with the truth.

“I heard her scream and just wanted to check up on her. When I got here, I could see that she was obviously fine and I was just about to leave. Want to come and have coffee with me?”

Deke watched him for a moment before nodding his head. They turned to head down the hallway but before he left, Daniel took one last look at Daisy and then walked after Deke. The two men were still drinking their coffee when Daisy walked in ten minutes later. She stopped short when she saw them both sitting there. She stared at the two men who were such a part of her life. One she couldn’t stop thinking about and the other one was one she had to constantly rebuff without hurting his feelings. Deke had been obsessed with her ever since their trip to the future. She loved him but as a brother and a member of their team. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Jemma walked up behind her and asked if she wanted some breakfast. Daisy smiled at her friend, nodded her head and followed Jemma into the kitchen. Jemma sat down next to Deke, leaving only one seat empty, the one next to Daniel. Daisy hesitated briefly before sitting down and smiling at Daniel. As she reached for the coffee pot, her hand brushed against his and she quickly withdrew it, keeping her eyes averted from Daniel. Once her hand was safely in her lap, she chanced a quick look over at Daniel and was immediately trapped in his gaze. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare right into her, making her lose all sense of her surroundings. 

By the time she was able to pull her gaze away from him, they were alone in the room. She hadn’t heard either Deke or Jemma leave. Glancing around, she stood quickly and was just about to leave when Daniel spoke.

“Why are you avoiding me Daisy? What have I done?”

Daisy stopped where she was and looked at Daniel, really looked at him and she saw that she had hurt him. She could see it in his eyes; the pain was so easy to see. She had done the one thing that she had never wanted to do. He was one of the gentlest men she had ever met, kind and patient, always willing to help her no matter what she asked of him. And she could tell that even though he was a man of an era when men were always seen as superior but he never questioned her, he seemed to accept that she was in charge. Hell he seemed to like it.

“I know your type.”

Daisy stared at him, her mouth open. She had heard these words before but he didn’t remember saying them to her.

“I know people like you. Some of my favourite people are people like you. Focused on the greater good, even at your own expense. You want people to think you like being alone, even though you always end up back with friends. You hate losing.”

Daisy couldn’t believe that they were having this conversation again. Well, Daniel was. Daisy was just standing there, lost for words. Replaying the first time that they’d had this conversation. 

“You keep running at the problem full tilt until you either solve it or slam headlong into a brick wall. And when people like you run into those walls, you should have someone there to pick you back up.” 

Daniel stopped talking and just stared at her. Daisy felt her heart rate increase and just like before she couldn’t stop herself from walking over to him and kissing him. She knew that the chemistry was there but she didn’t know how Daniel would react this time. At first he returned her kiss, passionately but then he pulled away.

“Daisy, we can’t do this.” He said as he rested his forehead against hers. “It’s not right. I am way too old for you.”

“Daniel….”

“No Daisy, I’m a man out of time. Hell, I was born a century ago,” he said with a dry laugh before stepping away from her. 

She felt his distance immensely. She wanted to take his hands in hers again, hold him and tell him that what he was feeling, she was too. Whilst he’d been talking, she realised that she wanted this to work. Her subconscious had been telling her as much every night with her dreams and now she needed him to know. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers.

“Daniel, yes, you were born a century ago. But you aren’t 101. You are, by my calculations, 36 years old. You are not too old for me. In fact, you are only 4 years older than me. I can live with that. Can you?”

Daniel looked at this woman, the woman who had shown him that he could love again. After Peggy he wasn’t sure but Daisy, she had made him see that his life could be full again. He pulled her in close and put his arm around her waist before he lowered his head and kissed her. He put everything that he was feeling into that kiss, letting her know exactly how he felt. When the kiss ended he pulled back but kept her in his arms. 

“You’re a hard woman to say no to Daisy Johnson. Let’s see where this thing goes.”

Daisy smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him that she had something to tell him from the time loop.


End file.
